I can't choose!
by lolo MN
Summary: chrome moved from italy to a boarding school in japan to live her school-life normally. later she found out that she had a crush on the most popular guy in the school, Hibari kyoya, but meeting a new guy called Mukuro rokudo who just transferred to this school, makes her heart beats fast too, what if both of them love her, who will she choose? 18-96-69 Read&Enjoy&Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON"T OWN KHR!**

**I can't choose!**

* * *

****

My name is Chrome Dokuro. A 16 year old and is currently in my first year in high school.

My parents are one of the successful business workers, both have their own company in Italy, for me I'm here in japan to live my high school life normally. Right now I'm living in a dormitory. The girl's dormitory to be precise while the boy's dormitory is just beside ours.

I'm just a normal girl with short purple hair, purple eyes, pale skin, and with a height of about 158 cm.

It has been two month since I transferred to this boarding school, now I have two roommates, Yuni and Kyoko. They are so nice to me and I really like them like my really close friends.

And between you and me, I will share an embarrassing secret… I haven't got any boyfriend yet.

I know it is a disappointing thing but I still believe my knight will appear someday wearing a shining armor and riding a white hours, with a blue eyes, blonde hair and a soft smile that can make my heart beat fast…. Don't blame me, it is just my imagination. I kept dreaming about this unknown person who I called prince… but he didn't seem to appear any time soon… *sigh*

But lately I had a little crush on the most popular guy in school, Hibari Kyoya… but he seems far away from my reach, it makes me feel sad but still… I'm not that well known in school, well that is not completely true…*smile*, maybe a little, they call me 'cute', 'smart', 'shy' but no one came and confess to me yet and that is really a sad thing but I keep myself optimistics at all times.

I have good grades in school and people say good things about me and so do teachers, but that is only inside the class room,not in the whole school.

My roommate Kyoko is a very popular girl and had Tsunayoshi Sawada as a boyfriend, he is really well-known in the whole school, and even though he is in second year he is known in the first year too. I wish I was like him but y'know the good thing is that we are close friends, he is like my older brother, and I like him like that.

And for my friend Yuni, *sigh* I really envy her for having Byakuran as her lover, they have been dating for two years, they are so cute together and Byakuran loves her so much! Kyaa how I'm jealous of her!

But still, she is my best friend, and so is Kyoko ^^

And lastly, Haru. She is a transfer student who came after me. She is the most popular in school, she is good at everything, everything around her seems to shine, all love her and adore her, in a day she would receive 10-20 love letter and confessions, *sigh* I really look up to her.

Enough with me, let's move on to the main story!

Normal P.O.V

"I can't believe it is already 5pm! It is already this late?!" said Chrome as she run the school's dark and empty hallways.

She had a lot of notes to copy from the board that by the time she finished all had already left the school.

The dorms is a little far from the school building, and the school was really huge for it would take 10 minutes running from the class room to the school's gate.

Chrome was about to get outside the school's building when she found it raining. She didn't bring an umbrella, she sighed as she putted her bag on top of her head and started running. The rain was so heavy and she was already wet, she walked to the school gate but the bus that was supposed to be waiting wasn't there, she looked at her clock, 10 min for the bus to arrive and she was already sneezing and the rain didn't seem to stop and the clouds were so thick that the sun rays weren't able to pass through it, the thunder wasn't helping too.

Suddenly she felt something shielding her from the rain; she looked beside her and found someone standing with an umbrella in his hand shielding both of them from the rain.

He was wearing a white shirt that was the first two buttons unbuttoned. A casual, dark-blue jacket on top of the shirt and black pants

Chrome bowed her head in gratitude and tried to look at him but he was wearing black glasses, his hair was purple that is tied to a pineapple style.

"Thanks" she said and he nodded his head, she kept looking at him, why isn't he saying anything? She thought with pout.

"I'm Chrome, freshmen, nice to meet you" she smiled again, "Mukuro." he said calmly while taking off his glass he looked at her then smiled, "Nice to meet you, Chrome" he said and chrome was surprised to see his different colored eyes, they were so….

"Beautiful" she said loudly while staring blankly at his eyes.

"Huh?" he didn't understand her strange behavior as he looked questioningly at her, then she realize what she just said and blushed then looked down.

"O-oh, it is nothing!" she said faking a smile, she were so embarrassed by speaking her mind out.

"You mean my eyes?" he asked then chuckled, "You really are strange" he said and she turned to look at him.

"And why is that?" she asked him pouting again.

"You are the first one to say my eyes are beautiful, usually they would get scared by it, and say that I'm a monster or something like that" he explained and she smiled again and shook her head, "No, I think your eyes really pretty" she told him, a little confident this time.

"Well, I think I should be saying thanks" he stated as he looked at the road in front of him.

"You are a weird person" she said as she too looked at the road in front of them, she was smiling.

"I know that already, been told that since forever" he said then chuckled and so she giggled too.

"I think we get along pretty well" she said and he nodded.

"I can see that too, we are friends I think" he putted the umbrella in her hand and start walking in the rain, leaving her.

Chrome looked at him as he left her with the umbrella alone, "Wait!" she called out.

He turned to look at her with a smirk on his face; Chrome blushed.

"Will I see you again?" she said loudly for him to hear her.

He turned his head again and raised his hand, "sure" he said, waving his hand and started walking again.

Chrome, who was standing there alone with his umbrella, smiled as she looked down at her feet.

* * *

**so this is the first chapter ^^ do you like it? hate it? review and tell me please :3**

**and don't worry, hibari will show up in the next chapter ;)**

**till next time~~ bye~**

**Beta-read by: Aubrey09 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with new chapter really fast ^^" but really I wanted this to end soon because I have school will start soon - -**

So go on with the story and ENJOY ~~

I DON'T OWN KHR!

I can't choose! Chapter 2:-

* * *

****Chrome walked to her room all soaked in water, but she was happy thanks to a certain person she met 15 minutes ago.

She was humming a song while walking, all looked at her and thought that maybe she is crazy or something, but Chrome didn't mind that. She reached her room and unlocked the door then got in. she looked around to see Yuni watching TV while Kyoko lays on the bed, messaging her lover, Tsuna.

They soon noticed her as she took off her wet clothes; I mean her jacket and socks.

"Seems so happy, anything happened?" asked Kyoko smiling at the Chrome.

Chrome sneezed then looked at them with wide smile, "What happened to her?" Yuni asked Kyoko. But Kyoko only shooked her head

Chrome walked to the bathroom and took a great long bath. She soon get out and looked at the two pair of eyes watching only smiled as she sat on the bed beside Kyoko, in front of Yuni's .

"I met someone" she simply said and her friends' smile grew wider.

"Really! Tell us!" they both said excitedly at the same time.

"Nothing really happened, we just talked a little and he gave me his umbrella" Chrome said with long sigh then smiled, "but he said that we will meet again"

"Make sure to introduce us to him later" Yuni pointed out and Kyoko nodded.

"But still, I don't know if he attend the same school, he didn't tell me" Chrome said as she got up and walked to the kitchen and get back with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Don't worry, if we were to meet again, I will make sure you both see him"

Time skip, the next day.

Chrome woke up a little dizzy as she looked around her, both her friends left already. She sighed as she got up, she suddenly felt the room spinning and soon she fall on the floor. She tried to push herself up and forced herself to change her clothes and go to school because she had a very important exam. It would be the fifth period and she still has time.

Chrome skipped the first four periods as she went to the school's rooftop. She sat down and leaned her head on the wall behind her; she can barely open her eyes as she went to deep sleep, all because of staying in the rain for so long.

Hibari walked the hallways and sure all were empty, all students had classes right now.

He finally found a free time to go and take his favorite nap on the school's rooftop.

Hibari was about to lay down when he saw a girl leaning on the wall, sleeping. His face wore an angry look, 'how could this girl skip her class and take a nap instead' he thought angrily as he walked to her.

As soon as he looked closely at her, 'Chrome?' he thought as he kneeled down in front of her, he shook her shoulder lightly but she didn't seem to respond, "Chrome wake up" he said with his deep, calm voice. No response.

And I'm sure you are wondering how he knew her name.

Well, Hibari had always watched this girl since the first day she arrived, approximately two months ago. She would always sit under a tree behind the school, and he would always see her from the rooftop. How quiet and how shy she was, he liked that type of girl. Not his crazy fangirls who would run around him with their noisy outbursts.

She was one of the few who didn't show admiration to him. He thought that she is interesting. But still, he was the cool Hibari Kyoya; he won't go and confess to her easily. He kept telling himself that and till now, he kept watching her from afar.

Hibari shook her a little harder, and her head leaned to the front, falling on his chest.

He looked at her for a second, he hesitated to push her away, but he did the opposite as he pulled her head towards him. Instantly he felt her head burning, he placed his palm on her forehead and after checking. He is 100% positive that she has a fever.

Hibari picked her up like princess as he ran to the nursing room.

Chrome opened her eyes a little and blushed as she saw his serious face and felt his strong arms holding her, she wanted to ask him to let her down, but she didn't have the strength. Soon they arrived to the infirmary and Hibari placed her down. Before he leaves, Chrome pulled the sleeve of his uniform jacket, albeit hesitantly. He turned to look at her with the same face as always.

"T-Thanks Hibari-san…" she said. As soon as she fell asleep, Hibari walked outside. "Take good care of her" he told the nurse and left.

Two days passed and Chrome is still in the infirmary room.

Hibari walked to the mentioned room as he got in. The room was quiet and only the birds' chirping and the gusts of the wind that came from the opened windows was heard. He stood in front of her bed and saw her almost awake, she turned to look at him and she immediately got up.

"O-oh, Hibari-san" she didn't know what to say as she blushed.

"If you have that weak body, don't walk in the rain" he said leaning on the wall beside the opened window.

"Eh? How did you know?" she asked him, surprised by him. Of course he knows, he was watching her from the rooftop as she ran in the rain. He even wanted to give her his umbrella, but he was late.

"I just happened to see you" he said, seemingly not caring, "As soon as you get well, you have to take the notes for the past few days" he said as he walked to the door, "And your supposedly exam before you got sick will be next week" He said as he left the room.

Chrome looked down at her hands as a smile drew on her face and blushed.  
"He really cares".

And so Chrome ended up in the infirmary for the whole week until she fully recuperated.

While Chrome was in the infirmary…

"Mukuro Rokudo, the new student. Nice to meet you." He said as he bowed slightly. His face was blank as he saw the same view from every class he transfers to.

"Oh my… look at his eyes; is he a monster or something…"  
"Maybe he can see ghosts!"  
"Maybe he is a ghost himself!"  
"Who on earth would have red eye?"  
"...I'm scared.."

Mukuro could hear them whispering and so he felt his face morph into disgust; he glared at them as he raised his head a bit.

"Watch what you are saying. I won't go easy on people saying what they want. I'm not a monster nor am I a ghost" he said with his deep and dangerous voice as he walked to his seat in the farthest back of the class.

All the students shivered as they all shut their mouth in favor of not getting cursed or killed or whatever they believe Mukuro is capable of.

Mukuro sighed as he looked outside the widows, 'I want to meet her again' he thought while spacing out. The teacher called for him few times before he snapped out, he looked at the teacher with a stoic look.

"Can you solve this?" asked the teacher angrily at him for the leak of respect that Mukuro has. The teacher gave him a really hard one that everyone class started giggling, thinking that Mukuro can't solve it.

Mukuro took the whiteboard pen as he started writing, he solved it with ease. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes as he filled the white board with answers, even the teacher was shocked because Mukuro solved it in more than three ways that even he, finds it tough to understand.

"You call this a second year class, you most be kidding me. Even an elementary student can solve this, ridiculous" he said as he left the classroom and the stunned students inside it.

"That's what they get for angering me, now where can I find her" he said as he walk the hallways with his hands in his pockets. He went to the garden behind the school, expecting to find her.

Now it has been more than hour of searching but he can't seem to find her.

He laid down on the grass under some tree so that the hot sun won't hurt him.

And so for the next few days he would come and sleep under this tree, and it became his only place since he has no friends.

"I want to see her…"

Chrome got out of the class as she just finished her exam.

"I have to thank him for helping me…" Chrome mumbled while walking happily with slightly blush on her cheeks, forgetting someone who really wanted to meet her again.

* * *

**So what do you think ^^? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me :')**

**And from now on we will be voting for who will chrome end up with :D ~~**

**Mukuro OR Hibari?**

**See ya again~~ bye-bye~**

**Beta-read by Aubrey09**


End file.
